1. Core Objective and Primary Functions The objective is to provide efficient, centralized administrative direction of and support for the UMMS MRDDRC research program and its core units, thus promoting "centerness" as an ongoing characteristic of our operations. "Centerness," we believe, begins with a commitment to scientifically important, practically achievable programmatic goals, which are then pursued in an objective and equitable manner. Core A will encourage high quality, cost effective interdisciplinary research that is relevant to many aspects of mental retardation and developmental disabilities. There are two major functions of the Administrative Core. First, the Core promotes vigorous pursuit of the MRDDRC vision and mission, via ongoing program review and strategic planning. Second, the Core provides central coordination of key research support functions, including especially the promotion of effective communication among all elements of the UMMS MRDDRC program.